


RusAme and Spamano ABO Mpreg CopVsMafia AU

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Italian Mafia, M/M, Mpreg, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Lt. Romano Vera is here to crack the biggest case in his entire career: capturing infamous master thief Señor.Looong plotbunny written to take it out of my head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt mainly. Coz I don’t have two braincells to write this for real right now. D: Also, this plot bunny is veeeeerrrrryyyyy old. 
> 
> Warning: All works herein are fictional. Similarities and/or connections to real people and things are coincidences only. Transformative work, characters belong to their respective owners.

Lt Romano Vera got transferred to this police department somewhere upstate. Dunno which state yet, like Chicago or New York. Michigan. (Might even be in Spain or France for all i know.) He’d been brought in for only one purpose: to capture the renowned master thief, Señor ---- (something cool, I forgot what I had for him lol.) Señor had eluded capture for the last five years. However, the higher ups seem to think this Lt Vera can get the job done this time. For sure.

He gets paired with this really preppy dude, Lt Alfred “Call me Al” Jones. They got along ok since Al has selective hearing. Now, Al was really frustrated at being dumped to look into this Señor when he’s up to his ears with the Braginsky case. (The Braginsky case was about the not-so-theoretical power play put on by the Russian Mafia in the city. It’s got assassinations, small shipments of questionable goods, international spies, stings. The whole deal.) So he’s not much help to Romano, who’s just starting out. 

There’s also Lt Piotr “Peter” Arlovskaya, Alfred’s old partner. Al says not to be afraid of him, he’s a big teddy bear. Nonetheless, Romano makes sure to avoid the tall, Russian dude.

So Romano sets to capture the elusive Señor. To do so, he needed the help of the curator of the museum the thief was targeting (Señor sends his targets with letters and such. Or the warning is included in riddles left in places he’d bungled from.) The curator’s name was Antonio Carriedo. Really pretty dude. Uses Omega perfume. Really nice smile and nice hair. Better posterior--

Ahem. Romano was here to apprehend the thief. Not drool over the curator. Hmp! but they flirt up a storm anyway. They get talking so fast, even Al spaces out. But they strike out that day and Señor gets away with the priceless earrings.

Then Romano and Antonio get to going on dates. then on more dates. Then the kissing. and the more than kissing. Then... well.

This goes on for a few months, almost a year. Romano had Antonio almost moved in to his apartment. The most awaited moment arrives. The police department baited Señor with the promise of a rare jewelry, only one of its kind, set to be premiered in the museum. Everything was accounted for, there were police on crawling everywhere and a trap cage waiting for the thief.

Señor shows up. Romano fights him and they get to stale mate. But no back-up came in. In a moment of distraction, Romano gets shoved into the cage he set up for the thief.

Señor unmasks himself. as Antonio Carriedo! (Shock! omg, never saw that coming.) He gives some BS speech about conning Romano to con the whole task force. The he talks about how they’ve both been lying to each other anyway because Romano isn’t who he says he is.

His real name was Rovino Vargas. Grandson of Romulus Vargas, patriarch of the Vargas “Familias”. (or something. I haven’t researched enough to find a cool sounding name.) (Also, SHOCK! never saw that coming.) 

Romano says he’s there to retrieve something Antonio borrowed. If he returns it, (a family heirloom,) Then Romulus would forgive him and let him steal in peace. But Antonio taunts Rovino and says he’ll never give it back, even if he dies. More like, he can’t give it back: its already been sold. Something Rovino calls BS on, since he’s the one overseeing the auctions and buys. No one in their right minds would want or take that artifact, unless they have a beef with the Vargas people.

Then Antonio blows up the museum. jk. Just the doors as he escapes and the police back up comes charging in. 

Rovino is given a dressing down in the office. Then he packs up his things. He wouldn’t need this identity anymore if he’s chasing that stupid, gorgeous Antonio fucking Carriedo  _Fernandez_. Bet Toño didn’t know Rovi knew his real last name, huh??? but Rovi’s also heartbroken. and Carriedo is Toño’s mother’s maiden name. He can take out a bank loan with that.

Ahem. Rovi’s just suffering through a bad rut, s’all. Something about traumatic breaking of bonds and stuff. He’s not crying.

Except he totally is.

Then he phones his next  _new_  best friend. Ivan Braginsky aka. Piotr Arlovskaya. The fucker went MIA a some of months ago. But no matter, getting his number was Easy for someone like Rovino. Except he wouldn’t take the call. 

Now that. THAT. was too easy.

Rovino shows up next month at Alfred’s apartment.  _I need your help Al, and i have information on your Braginsky case_. Which turned out to be sort of moot point since. well. Did Alfred tell you he was an omega? well. Now you know. Also, he’d retired from the force and yeah, he knew about Piotr/Ivan. Seriously, he’s good at his job. Then Ivan disappeared. Then the case files and evidence for the Braginsky case disappeared too. Then his doctor told him he’d been baking a baby for two months. Then there was the whole Señor fiasco wih the bombs.

and did he tell you he’s baking a baby? A fucking half-police half-criminal baby. wow. Al’s life is turning into a movie. Which is all cool to him, if Ivan didn’t fucking  _run away_.

So maybe Romano, sorry,  _Rovino_  can help him out instead? There’s no use doing this single parent thing if the other parent is alive and able, yah feel?

And Rovino thought. yeah. why not. they can make a play out of this TM.

So Rovino takes them sort of around the globe, aka sight seeing, to try and catch up with Toni and Ivan. But Rovino has an Ace in his hand. Literally.

When Al’s like obviously pregnant (like 4-5mths), Rovino stops sight seeing and heads straight for Ivan’s Father, the current head of  _their_  family. Then he barters the shit out of Alfred’s baby’s life. YEah, Rovi’s a douche. But he’s bartering the future of the Braginsky family with a thief. He’s definitely trading down.

Aaaaand he gets them. Because Ivan wouldn’t let his Father stay within a hundred feet of Alfred, old flame or no. And Antonio tries to barter with his stolen goods, but no good. Father Braginsky wants his grandbaby. Rovino kinda leaves them to figure shit out themselves. He’s going house with his prize.

And that’s the story of how the Vargas family ended up shifting their modus operandi to looting and underground auctions. (Did you think Romulus could look at that face and ass and say, yeah lets dice him. no. NO. his wittle grandson, the one who cried when he was a kid because he was so scawed of grampa, came head to head with him to keep this pesky omega. Stood up even against his brother! If that’s not true love, then he’d eat his Armani loafers. He can do it. It’s real leather.)

(The End?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied the ficlet I ended up writing in the comments. More of the loooong prompt. Sorry about the typos

omg. I need to post more prompts then. gotta fix that rusame spamano pairing fic demand.

It does end in RusAme. i got a bit tired at the end and forgot to write more RusAme stuff. Like, Piotr is an alpha and Alfred scented like a beta and talked like an alpha. The reason Rovi avoided him was that he didn't want to get involved with the Braginskys. They've got bloody history and gramps said to avoid pissing them off.

So Rovi left them be, and when Alfred sometimes smell a bit like ivan, Rovi doesn't say anything. Then around the end of it, where he's close to capturing Señor, he completely forgets about them.

Around that time, Alfred's the only one working on the Braginsky case in their department. Everyone else on the case came from different divisions/departments, that was how huge the case was. So it was kind of suspect when Ivan comes to the team and suddenly case file #3 gets thrown out by accident, evidence #20 gets burned in an accidental fire, video confession #16 gets deleted along with other files during a viral attack. etc.

But Alfred doesn't want to believe that, you know? he wants to believe the best in people, specially his partner (like work partner. they got paired in the department) and ESPECIALY in his partner (romantic version, also forbidden love. if anyone knows, both their asses are gonna get thrown out of the force. or someone can get transferred to a different department). Rovi's theft case was taking the spotlight away from the braginsky case and that pissed alfred off. And also, everything was stressful. And alfred really really really doesn't wanna believe this teddy bear of an alpha whose awesome in the bed, out of the bed and as a bed, who can get so fierce Alfred drools looking at him sometimes then gets so goofy when Alfred eats like an entire pizza by himself.

Alfred loves his man. cmon. Real life shouldn't be this douchie, right? Wrong.

wrong wrong so wrong. So he kinda gets it when Piotr suddenly disappears. no phone calls, no note, nada. like seafoam. And Alfred gets sick after the boss takes him off the case. Then he takes the pee test, to cover all bases. and has to contemplate leaving the force. then has to leave the force anyway. (dunno whether he gets fired or nah)

So when Rovi comes by and tells him he got info on the braginsky case, he kinda goes, yeah sorry bro, i'd love to help you but i'm kinda 9months busy, yah kno? Also, have you seen piotr? (I don't honestly rememebr if i wanted Rovi to outright say Ivan's the son of the russian patriarch.) Anyway, Rovi promises to take him to Piotr's possible hiding places. Then takes him to the fucking bRaginsky house! Like, WTF are we trying to get killed? if my baby doesn't survive this, i am going to haunt you Romano Vera, and your children's children's children if I have to!

Then we cut scene to the rus part of this otp. Ivan was his father's perfect heir. like, all those hits, been assigned to people and when those people couldn't do it, Ivan silenced them and does the hits himself. he's actually the real subject of the braginsky case. the police only knew about his sisters and that they seemed to not be part of the family business. (which is wrong. they're like at the heart of it, but thats a story for another time.) so, perfect ivan, trying to protect his family, ends up with this mission and secret identity and this nincompoop detective/police officer who wont leave him the fuck alone. But no, Vanya, you can't think of him like that. he's part of your cover. this makes it easier to put all the blame on him. 

Then Alfred kept on covering for him, not out of stupidity but loyalty. I got yo back bro kinda thing. We gotta stick together to survive the bullpen. that's what partners are for.

Which is the kind of thing Vanya expects from a subordinate in the family, not from the police.

And when Alfred came to work smelling a little bit too sweet, he covered for him. got him home, told the other officers Al was sick. Got him some meds, food close by, water bottles. Then called it even.

But Alfred started inviting him for binge watching movies and shows and they spent a LOT of time cuddling in the couch between shifts.

0u0b

Alfred doesn't wear the beta perfume when he's at home and Ivan/Piotr gets some really pointed questions about his 'omega,' and when he's bring them to work and Alfred gets this shit-eating grin that makes Vanya really irritated. 

So he takes the next obvious action: court Alfred. but like in secret because Alfred actually loves being a police officer. this is all part of the plan. TM

And they keep doing this and having a relationship and sharing heats for quite sometime.

Then Rovino Vargas has to come sniffing through the police force for some stupid master thief calling themselves Señor.

That's when Ivan knew he'd drawn things too far. He can't keep living this fake civilian life. He has to mak a clean break, or else his dread father will hear about alfred and probably kill him. That would make Ivan... very sad. and angry. so angry he might forget his pact to protect his family and commit patricide.

so he takes careful planning to make sure nothing can be traced back to alfred and he can disappear without the omega following his trail. HE also decides to go into hiding for a bit, make sure his scnet goes back to pre-bond clarity. 

But it doesn't go according to plan when the pesky thief catches him in the act and decides to hold his own child hostage. and by that he means Antonio fucking Fernandez, master thief extraordinaire, who decided to play with one of the fuckin Vargas family heirs and run away with their unborn child.

Its not much trouble to get the little shit to shut up. All he wants is some way to disappear for a while so Ivan takes Toni with him. If some of his father's men saw him, he'd barter the hold they'd have on the old Vargas patriarch once Antonio gives birth (btw toni just wants to hide from Rovi so he can keep stealing things. he's not one to stay at home or do the family business. it s too bloody for him. also, I'm not entirely convinced Toni wasn' lying about the baby. there's 50% chance there's one there)

Ivan swore he ached for Alfred so much he kept hallucinating him everywhere. no matter where he look, he'd see that golden hair, or smell that sweet scent. When Toni seems to get back on their deal (detail ssketchy rigth now, sorry) he heads back home. 

Its one of his sister's birthday. he had to get there of she'll skin him alive. he takes Toni with him, who wants to barter with the braginsky patriarch, posing his kid as Ivan's.

And we know how that ends up for him.

So we're left with Ivan and Alfred. Alfred, who didn't know why this old geezer is so fond of him all of a sudden. (There were no clear Braginsky men photos in their case files, courtesy of Ivan.) Then he gets from the conversation that this dude is like the head of the heads of hte family. biggest fish in the sea. te great Kahuna. oh boy.

but you see, this kahuna has a great kingdom. bountiful, nurtured by his own two hands, further grown by his own children. but he's getting old, up their in the years. he has to buy some fancy tint to color his hair. and his children still refuses to bond with anyone. specially Vanya. sweet vanya, who he taught a hundred ways to kill a man with his bare hands at 15. who's so stubborn, he ran to across the pond to close up vague loose ends there.

So when this other fish gets brought to him by Vargas' son, he's pretty surprised. suspicious too. Then afterwards, elated. coz this means his Vanya will stay, da? have a family, give him all the grandkids he'll ever want?

Or he'll kill this little omega.

This plan is flawless. twisted, but foolproof. Anyway, Ivan and Alfred book it at first light. Coz Vanya is properly paranoid. this is good, the Braginsky patriarch thinks. this means Vanya loves this omega. They'll be back sooner or later.

Alfred sends him pictures every year. Because Alfred is an orphan and he knows when a man has a gun and threatens to kill you but doesn't pull that gun out, he's totally lying. He's papa braginsky's favorite son in law. 

Natalya still tries to stab Alfred at least once every time they meet. Alfred decides to put his selectiveness to good use and say she's eccentric.

 


End file.
